


Shattered

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken! JJ, Buddies, M/M, bros being bros, come sempre, mai una gioia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Mi chiamano il re della pista da ghiaccio, e sono un buono a nulla, ma questo la gente ancora non lo sa. Non so gestire una relazione, un’amicizia, il mio presente o il mio futuro. Sono una disgrazia d’adolescente, ma lascia che io compia un piccolo miracolo per te.





	Shattered

Mi chiamano il re, Vostra Altezza, Sua Maestà, un sovrano.

Mi chiamano il re del mio piccolo universo, costituito da me, me stesso e il mio ego, e nessuno ha le chiavi d'accesso di questo minuto mondo fine a se stesso. Nessuno a parte me.

Sono luce, sono determinazione, sono peccato.

Sono chi vorresti essere e chi i tuoi genitori avevano paura che diventassi.

Mi chiamano il re e il mio è un mondo che si trova lontano da questa terra, piena di persone comuni, con le loro abitudini comuni e giornate comuni - e da qui le osservo, quelle personcine senza nome e senza gloria, nel loro disperato bisogno di inseguire ciò che chiamano sogni, ma che altro non sono se non un desiderio di mantenersi vivi nel tempo, di non venir dimenticati mai e di non dissolversi nell'aria come la polvere sotto i loro passi. Esserini con il terrore di morire, il terrore di sparire senza che vi sia un alcunché di fondato nelle loro stupide teorie su divinità e potenziali vite dopo la fine.

Mi chiamano il re e non ho timore di morire perché nella mia testa sono morto tanto, tanto tempo fa. Difficile è, infatti, saper d’esser vivo quando le redini della tua esistenza nemmeno son più nelle tue mani, ma in quelle delle folle che ogni giorno chiamano il tuo nome, ti privano dell’aria, del nome, della dignità.

Ecco a voi Jean-Jacques Leroy, asso del pattinaggio, idolo delle folle.

Guardatelo con la sua nuova fiamma.

Guardatelo nella sua sessualità confusa, esibizione confusa, esistenza confusa.

Guardatelo cadere a pezzi in diretta mondiale.

Noi sappiamo come si sente.

Noi sappiamo cosa vuole.

La giovane promessa del Canada.

No. Davvero. Lo sappiamo.

Jean-Jacques Testadicazzo Leroy.

Mi chiamano il re della pista da ghiaccio, e sono un buono a nulla, ma questo la gente ancora non lo sa. Non so gestire una relazione, un’amicizia, il mio presente o  il mio futuro.

Sono una disgrazia d’adolescente, ma lascia che io compia un piccolo miracolo per te.

Non so chi tu sia, perché tu sia così interessato al mio stupido gioco di carte o cosa ti abbia spinto a cercare proprio me, con tutte le persone presenti in questo locale, ma lascia che io compia un piccolo miracolo per te.

Ti chiedo di scegliere una carta senza farmela vedere. Poi di nasconderla nel mazzo e di soffiare sui dorsi blu. Tu lo fai con entusiasmo, battendo le ciglia dei tuoi grandi occhioni olivastri e guardandomi come se io fossi una specie di santo. Il nuovo Messia.

Mi chiamano il re e non ho nessuna eterna salvezza da proporti, ma almeno riesco a ritrovare la tua donna di cuori e a portarti a ridere, il che è più di quanto io possa chiederti. Una cosa soltanto, ti chiedo in cambio, ed è il tuo nome. Tu sorridi e mi dici che è Christophe.

Christophe, Chris, mon cher, mon chou.

Mi chiamano il re e tu devi essere una specie di cavaliere venuto a tirarmi giù dal mio mondo chiuso per accogliermi nel tuo, più caldo e luminoso, raccattandomi da quel locale buio e sporco dei peccati di lussuria più infamati per trascinarmi in salvo con un cavallo bianco che ha più le sembianze di un taxi, il cui autista è muto e profuma di tabacco e aria viziata. E quando ti chiedo dove mi stai portando, tu mi dici, a casa. E io, a casa? E tu, a casa. E questo pare bastarti, perché non aggiungi altro, io non chiedo altro ed entrambi finiamo per lasciare che il tempo ci scorra attraverso, in quel tragitto interminabile che ci avrebbe portato, sorrido, a casa.

Mi dici che pagherai tu quel tassista privo della parola, e questo non è altro che l'ennesimo favore che mi concedi. 

Christophe, Chris, mon cher, mon chou.

E io mi domando, chi te lo sta facendo fare?

Mi chiamano il re e, quando non sono nel mio mondo, vivo in questa città di vetro nella quale si direbbe che sia impossibile non divertirsi. Eppure, mentre osservo il mondo scorrermi davanti agli occhi, poco dopo la mezzanotte, non posso fare a meno di sentirmi malinconico per l'ambiente in cui mi trovo. Forse, agli occhi di qualcuno che non vi è abituato, le luci colorate al neon delle insegne potrebbero parere quasi gradevoli alla vista, ma Dio solo sa che non ci sia nulla di romantico in esse. Nulla di poetico. Nulla di allegro.

I muri sono grigi, le strade sono grigie, l'aria che respiro è grigia., il mio umore è grigio.

Ai lati delle strade, alcune ragazze paiono sentirsi bene nelle loro minigonne e scollature vertiginose, ritratto falso di una realtà falsa, mentre rivolgono il loro sorriso da un centinaio di dollari ai passanti, offrendo se stesse e tutto ciò che hanno per un paio di fogli colorati. Mi sento male per loro. Per tutte loro.

Mi chiamano il re, e in una città come questa non esiste nemmeno qualcosa di vagamente simile al silenzio o alla calma. Guardando verso l'altro, l'inquinamento luminoso rende impossibile vedere altro se non una macchia nera d'infinito. Un cielo senza stelle. Eppure, posando i miei occhi su di te, non posso fare a meno di soffermarmi sulle tue iridi investite di pagliuzze colorate, che le fanno sembrare limpide.

E siamo vicini. Siamo talmente vicini che, se fossi quel tipo di persona a cui piace annusare i capelli della gente, mi renderei conto che i tuoi hanno un adorabile profumo di pulito, di shampoo ad un aroma floreale e vagamente femminile che mi piace un sacco, al punto da contrastare l'odore dell'alcool che ancora sento sulla mia pelle. Ma non sono quel tipo di ragazzo, perciò non lo faccio.

O forse sì.

Questo finché non mi trascini dentro casa, e verso la tua camera da letto, e ci pensano i tuoi baci a spazzare via qualsiasi preoccupazione racchiusa nella mia mente, fino a ridurla ad una tela bianca, che un poco alla volta macchi con i tuoi occhi vergognosamente languidi, che non fanno altro che chiedere e togliere e dare. Il desiderio è eleganza è bellezza è perfezione. E io penso, posso fare questo per te. Posso fare qualunque cosa, per te.

Mi chiamano il re, e le tue visite sono diventate sempre più frequenti, al punto da chiamare un'abitudine quella sensazione di casa che porti assieme a te. Lassù, nel mondo dal quale mi hai sottratto, è il vuoto più completo. Non c'è nulla. Il suono non può viaggiare. Sono tutte solo vibrazioni, i nostri Ciao e Ci tengo a te e Mi dispiace, semplici movimenti d'aria. Ma nello spazio non vi è nulla di simile. Non vi è aria da spostare. Nessun eco. Le parole non riescono a lasciare le labbra per raggiungere le orecchie e il cuore.

Pura assenza di suono.

Ma è vero che ogni Ti amo si merita un Anch'io? E che ogni bacio si merita di essere ricambiato? È vero che ogni notte si merita di essere passata fianco a fianco con un amante?

Tu mi hai insegnato di no, e a volte mi piace immaginarmi che tu mi abbia salvato la vita. Poi mi chiedo se me lo sto veramente soltanto immaginando.

Christophe, Chris, mon cher, mon chou.

Mi chiamano il re e mi trovo nel tuo letto, fra le tue lenzuola e le tue grinfie, eppure non vi è alcun sentimento d'amore romantico ad accelerare i miei battiti cardiaci fino al punto da farmi credere che il cuore stia cercando di uscire dal petto. Niente farfalle nello stomaco. Nulla di nulla.

Ma tu ridi e mi dici che sono un disastro ambulante, ma che mi vuoi bene comunque.

E io ti dico, mi dispiace.

Ti dico, ho bisogno di te.

Ti dico, ho paura.

Mi chiamano il re e non sono altro che un codardo, ma tu mi stai riportando sulla terra, dove c'è gravità e il suono può spostarsi, le mie parole danzano fra le mie labbra e le tue e puoi sentirmi. Finalmente, puoi sentirmi.

Tu mi dici, "Alza il culo e vedi di darti una sistemata. Non è tutto perduto. Smettila di lamentarti che ce la puoi fare. Non può finire così."

E ti voglio bene a questo modo.

Non è semplice, ma ti voglio bene a questo modo.

Mi chiamano il re del mio piccolo universo, costituito da me, me stesso e il mio ego, e nessuno ha le chiavi d'accesso di questo minuto mondo fine a se stesso. Nessuno a parte me. Ma tu mi hai concesso uno spazio nella tua terra dove c'è aria e dove c'è rinascita, e mi stai insegnando a respirare.

E io penso,

È così che dovrebbe essere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e i kudos mi danno vita!!!


End file.
